


He may have fangs, but that doesn't change who he is

by fanfictionbyM



Category: Fly Away Hero (Band), IM5 (Band)
Genre: He has a bit more., M/M, except for Will, the other guys are just minor characters in the story, this takes place when Dalton was still in IM5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionbyM/pseuds/fanfictionbyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton comes back from Texas a little bit different and Cole is not having it for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He may have fangs, but that doesn't change who he is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fictional, and never happened. Please don't think its reality, because its not. If you are any of the boys or related to them, just avoid this at all costs.
> 
> Now for the rest of you, enjoy!

 Cole was mad, no, pissed.

He knew that Dalton, his boyfriend of the last two years, was coming back from Texas but the last thing he ever expected was him to be something he could barely recognize. He never actually expected him to become a vampire, never in a thousand years. But not tell him? That was bad, and Cole was trying to not look him in the eyes, the blue-green looking even more abnormal.

  

"Cole? I can explain.."

 

"Save it." Cole then stomped off, hoping that maybe it would help if he would just cool off. 

\---

Dalton knew Cole was mad, but he just wanted to tell him that damn it, he didnt want to be a vampire. He had just been leaving the hospital when some vicious feral black-haired vampire has attacked him leaving him just like this. He had then had to spend a little more time there, which wasn't fun. Now he was back and on the hunt for the needed items to get him back to human! Dalton. 

 

"That went well."

 

Dalton heard Will come in from the kitchen. " No, it didn't."  

He then threw himself on the couch.

 

"Well it looks like all the needed  items can be found around here though." Will was the first one to know about Daltons "transformation". 

 

"True, but none of the stuff can be found until Sunday and today is Friday."

 

Will sighed, before opening his mouth again. "There's a carnival tomorrow night, maybe we can all go and then we'll let you two be alone and hopefully smooth things over."

 

Dalton smiled. He liked the idea, hopefully he could tell Cole then.  As of right now, he didn't think the younger boy was going to speak to him today. "Thanks Will."

 

Will nodded and headed back towards his hotel room. Someday, he would actually have a girlfriend and not have to deal with his friends romantic lives. Honestly, he couldn't wait for that day, but he would never admit it.

\---

Cole was officially driving Dalton crazy.

 

When Will "announced" that all of  them would be going to the the carnival, kicking or screaming, Cole had appeared with the fake but still silver ring on his mouth along with some silver bracelets that were "borrowed" from Dalton. 

Well, he certainly made his point.

 

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Dana whispered to Gabe, who was also watching this event go down.

"Yep."

 

Will noticed the dead silence and then started to talk about food, and how he was going to try to eat all the food there. Which led to a bit of laughter.

 

"I don't think thats a good idea, buddy."  Cole laughed revealing a fake but nonetheless silver tongue stud.  

 

It was now scaring Dalton quite a bit. For two reasons. One being the silver, and two, how he liked Cole with the piercings.

\---

Cole knew he was over-reacting about this situation. But honestly, he was hurt that Dalton didn't even call him to tell him about it.  Okay, maybe the silver was overkill, but hey, he could see that Dalton liked the lip and tongue ring, so it wasn't exactly a terrible thing, but it was still harsh.

 

"Okay, you have to be back at the hotel no later than 10:30." Jill was telling them. 

 

It was 5, so they had 5 and a half hours to walk around and enjoy themselves.

 

Will had fulfilled his promise and grabbed Dana and Gabe to go on a ride, leaving Cole and Dalton alone in the mix of a large crowd.

 

"Do you want to go into the House of Horrors?" Dalton smiled, hoping that Cole would at least try and crack a joke about it.

 

Cole shrugged.  He didn't care whether or not they did. But the sudden realization hit him when they were near the entrance of the place. " Wait, no!"

 

He tugged Dalton away from the line. The last thing they needed to do was freak out some of the young kids that were around. That would not be good.

 

Dalton perked up at hearing Cole speak to him. Maybe now he could finally tell Cole the whole story and maybe if Cole took off the piercings and his bracelets( He thought he had lost those.", they could make the most of this "alone time" and actually do all the cliche couple things.

 

Oh gosh, he had never thought he'd admit to wanting any of that. 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because,um, some kids around here haven't learned that vampires are real yet."

 

And okay, Cole researched it last night, and among some of the normal Vampire things,( No pulse, pale skin, live a long time, and so on..) they were able to go without sleep, which meant late night love sessions could be longer.  Plus he kinda wanted to see Daltons fangs.

 

"Meh. They will eventually. Plus, I'm turning back to normal tomorrow."

 

Cole was now slightly disapointed. He wanted to have more time with Vamp! Dalton. Now he couldn't.

 

"Oh."

 

"Now you want me to be a vampire, What's going on?"

 

Cole told Dalton about the research he had done online.

 

" Well, lets get back and you take all the silver off, shall we?"

 

Cole had never ran back faster.

\---

By early Sunday morning, they knew it was true. 

 

Dalton wasn't tired at all, and Cole was nearly exhausted.

 

"Before you go to sleep, I want to say something."

 

Coles eyes fluttered open. "Yes, Dal?"

 

"I liked that lip ring, and tongue stud that you wore."

 

"Maybe I should wear it more often then."

 

"I'd like that."

 

Cole smiled and yawned. Some people didn't have that magical non-sleeping power and had to regain energy sleeping.

 

"Go to sleep Coley. I'll be here."

 

"Just don't watch me while I sleep. That was creepy enough in  _Twilight._ "

 

Both laughed and as Cole snuggled up to to him, deep in sleep, Dalton reflected on the last two days.

 

He was going to have to go back to being a human soon, but hey if he could have more energy for awile, it could wait until the bosses found out.

 

The End!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
